


Mail Order Dog-boy

by poochiwi



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dubious Morality, Licking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi
Summary: Kakashi didn't know if buying a dog-boy online had been entirely legal, or morally sound, but he didn't regret it one bit.Or,Kakashi buys a genetically engineered dog-boy online; smut ensues.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 298





	Mail Order Dog-boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure somewhat self-indulgent KakaNaru smut thats it, its kind of fucked up and a mess so yeah lmao enjoy i guess? Its also somewhat long so whatever, might have fucked up there  
> warnings: slight age difference, AU  
> disclaimer: dont own the Naruto series

Kakashi had always been a dog person, and apart from being a dog person, he was also somewhat of a pervert. These two traits would normally be unrelated, but when a friend had tipped him off to a particular website, him being _both_ a dog person and a pervert became relevant. The site in question listed newly developed, genetically engineered dog-girls and boys up for sale, and with him being a wealthy bachelor in his early twenties, it seemed like the perfect fit; he'd get a companion – a pretty expensive one from what he had been told – and he supposed he could still count them as a pet, so he wouldn't be making the same kind of commitment he'd be making if he married instead, like his bothersome friends were pressuring him to do.

That evening, he got on the site, being greeted by a logo and introductory information. The company, _Akatsuki Industries,_ looked professional enough from what he could tell, though he had never heard of them before. The wall of text said each dog-boy and dog-girl – or as they also called them, hybrid - was completely unique, despite being genetically engineered, they would not be replicated or cloned, which he guessed contributed to their high price. He also learned that while being _mostly_ human, they still had some of the instincts and behaviors a regular pooch would have, though it was up to each person how much like a dog or how much like a human the pet would be ultimately treated; it also wasn't specifically stated in the website, but he knew these "pets" were mainly being purchased and made in the first place with sexual purposes in mind, which he supposed was a little fucked up, but he wouldn't worry too much about that. Finally, it mentioned most of the hybrids up for sale were yet to be owned by someone, or in other words, virgins, making it clear that it would be stated in the listing if this was not the case for a particular hybrid.

He then went into the ' _Listings'_ tab, immediately being presented with two columns, dog-boys to the left and dog-girls to the right. Being bisexual, he was open to purchasing a pet from whichever gender, which suited him better in the end, having a bigger pool to choose from. There weren't that many listings up but there were enough as to where he did not have to look in-depth at each one, only the ones that caught his eye.

The first listing that interested him was a girl, the most interesting thing about her being her pink hair, with small pink, fluffy and perky ears perched on her head. She looked like a teenage girl, and while that didn't bother him, he wondered if he should go for a hybrid closer to his age instead. The listing specified her name was Sakura, who's DNA had been mixed with that of a Samoyed. She was described as somewhat moody, having aggressive moments, but still being sweet most of the time. She stood at five feet and three inches, and was currently fetching an extremely high price. The silver-haired bachelor quickly scanned through the pictures provided and decided he'd take her into consideration, choosing to keep looking at the other listings.

Next, he took a look at a boy, his name read Akamaru, who had Great Pyrenees DNA in him. He had floppy white ears with a dark brown splotch on each of them, and he looked closer to his twenties than to teenage years. He did however look a bit more built than he was used to going for, so he quickly dismissed that listing, despite the dog-boy being cute.

Then he paused on another girl, or rather woman, taking into account she looked to be his age if not older. She was a Saluki mix, and she looked rather elegant. Her listing described her as calm and gentle, and he didn't know if that was what he was going for, he wanted a pet, not a wife, which is what he felt she'd be like based on her information. Plus, her listing specified she had had one previous owner, which he did not know if he was completely fine with.

The final listing that caught his attention was showing a teenage boy with Shiba Inu DNA. He had bright blonde hair which contrasted nicely with his slight tan and big, round baby blue eyes, along with what looked like whisker markings marring his full cheeks. On his head there were two big, fluffy and pointy ears, which were a tone or two darker than the boy's hair, an equally fluffy tail of the same color sprouting from his lower back. The listing described him as highly playful and energetic, if a bit mischievous, but incredibly loving and sweet, though a bit of an attention seeker. Physically, the boy was on the smaller side, definitely smaller than the previous dog-boy he had looked at, which suited him fine, it would only mean the pooch would be easier to maneuver. There were some additional facts about the boy listed, like his favorite food being ramen and the fact that the hybrid had not been owned before. The most interesting thing was that the boy was categorized as a special ' _Uke'_ hybrid, capable of self-lubrication.

His mind made, he added the dog-boy to the cart, which felt extremely wrong, but that was the way the site had chosen to operate. He put in his information and payed the hefty sum that was being requested for the hybrid, also paying for ' _Express Shipping'_. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he had just shelled out thousands of dollars on a scam, but he supposed he could put in a complaint somewhere if the dog-boy turned out to not exist. Regardless, he chose not to think about it too much, going to bed without worrying about his recent purchase.

The following day, while he had been lounging by his TV, the doorbell rang, and he lazily stood up to open the door, pulling his black mask up to cover the lower half of his face along the way. When he finally opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted firstly by an extremely tall and burly man, who had a name-tag with the logo of _Akatsuki Industries_ on it, reading 'Kisame' directly below it. Next to the man was the same dog-boy he had been looking at online the day before, standing there, _in person_ , doggy ears and all; he quickly wondered if perhaps they were fake, but he saw them twitch and flick, so he dismissed that thought. The man, Kisame, gave a curt greeting and asked him to sign a sheet of paper, which he did swiftly.

"Well, this is your brand-new hybrid. Enjoy." Kisame said, handing him what looked like a small book that was labeled ' _Hybrid Manual'_ then departing with a half-hearted, unenthusiastic wave of his hand.

With the man gone, it was only him and Naruto left, the boy in question standing anxiously in the hallway just outside his apartment. He was swaying side to side lightly in anticipation, and when Kakashi didn't say anything, the blonde tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Are you my new master?" the boy asked.

"Maa, I suppose I am-" Kakashi started to say, only to be cut off by the dog-boy glomping him, encircling his arms around his neck in pure happiness and bliss.

"I'm so happy, Master!" the teen – he seemed like one anyway, Kakashi wasn't sure how old the hybrid _really_ was – said.

"That's good, you don't have to call me master though, just Kakashi is fine." Kakashi replied, preferring to save _'Master'_ for the bedroom.

"Okay!" the dog-boy said as he was ushered inside the small apartment.

Introductions were a little awkward, but the dog-boy wasn't deterred by Kakashi's lack of enthusiasm about basically everything, more than making up for it with his own energy. Kakashi quickly learned that the boy was basically happy 24/7, which made it all the more heartbreaking whenever the adorable teen showed anything akin to sadness. He also learned that the boy loved to please his new owner, just like a regular dog would; making Kakashi mad or annoyed seemed to be the last thing Naruto ever wanted to do.

In terms of the boy's dog DNA, he could observe behavior coming from him that was just like that of a dog's, whimpering when he wanted attention, giving the occasional and way too real sounding bark, licking him constantly, among other things. Though the boy was distinctly human, and walked on two legs, he liked spending time on the floor too, crawling around or just generally on his knees, eating from a bowl on the floor just as he would also eat regularly on the table with Kakashi. Living in an apartment, the boy constantly asked to go outside, and they had, during the day and outfitting the boy with a beanie on his head and his tail tucked inside a hoodie, though he hadn't been outside in a more _canine_ way yet, because Kakashi still had to get the boy a collar. When it came to clothes, they weren't something the blonde had been fond of wearing at the start, but Kakashi got him somewhat used to them, he wanted to dress the boy up sometimes after all, and they had been going out on the street, but he wouldn't oppose to the bouts of nudism the dog-boy was prone to at home.

Kakashi didn't know how many of these more dog-like aspects of the boy he wanted to keep, supposing he could teach him to avoid them, being that he was majorly human, but they seemed to just _come out_ , with the dog DNA in his system making those canine instincts apparently unavoidable. In the end that's what he signed up for, he wanted a pet, and as bizarre as seeing what looked like a regular boy (minus the extra set of ears and tail) want to take a walk outside on a leash, he got what he paid for in the end.

That brought them to present day, it had been about two weeks since Naruto had become officially his, and though it hadn't been a completely smooth ride so far, he was happy with how things were going. Especially taking into consideration that, apart from being eager to please, Naruto seemed to be constantly horny, clearly knowing what one of his primary purposes was.

They had just gotten home after a walk outside, Kakashi having barely enough time to close the door behind him before he was being pushed against the wall, the blonde dog-boy already on his knees, orange beanie thrown carelessly by his side, and pawing at the silver-haired man's crotch.

"Maa, excited, are we?" Kakashi teased, tugging at one blonde ear, feeling the soft hair on it.

The blonde merely smiled up at him, a cheeky smile that made his blue eyes squint somewhat, making him look extremely foxy rather than, well, _doggy._ The teen brought his hands to his belt, undoing it eagerly and pulling the older man's pants down as he went along. That left Kakashi standing there with only his navy-blue boxers covering his bottom half and his very prominent bulge, which the dog-boy was currently mouthing at, leaving a wet spot on the cloth. Kakashi hissed at the feeling, knowing the hybrid was extremely good with his mouth.

When Naruto went for the boxers, trying to pull them down to get his prize, Kakashi pulled him away by the hair, hearing a whine from the boy. Kakashi loved teasing the teen, and though he loved blowjobs, he wouldn't make the task easy for the eager puppy. When the dog-boy kept trying to pull down his underwear, he opted for giving him something in his mouth so he'd calm down slightly, pressing his thumb up against those pouty pink lips and then inside the teen's mouth. He pried open his dog-boy's mouth slightly, grazing one of the teen's enlarged, sharp canines with his finger. By this point, his hybrid was whimpering and whining, the thumb in his mouth causing some saliva to trickle out by the side of his mouth, leaking onto his chin. Kakashi moved his thumb to press down on Naruto's wet tongue, the half-pooch encircling it with his lips and sucking on the digit lightly.

"You want your prize, pup?" Kakashi asked in a teasing voice.

" _Uh huh,"_ the teen said, his response muffled by the thumb currently occupying his mouth.

With that, Kakashi removed his now wet thumb, a thin trail of saliva following it and connecting it to the blonde's still slightly open mouth. The teen flashed him a quick smile before hastily pulling down his owner's boxers, instantly grabbing onto the hard dick that sprung out. Kakashi saw the dog-boy bring his face closer to his crotch, nosing at the silver curls at the base of his cock and he groaned to himself, because the boy could be incredibly perverted; unconsciously of course.

"It's warm," Naruto said, wrapping both his hands around Kakashi's member, licking the tip then flashing the man another cheeky smile.

Kakashi only growled low in his throat in response, tugging at one golden ear to bring the blonde closer, making him take the tip into his eager mouth. The dog-boy hummed in response, taking Kakashi deeper; Naruto did that for a while, sucking the older man's dick eagerly while pumping the rest of the length he couldn't take yet with both of his hands. When he got bored of that, he removed it from his mouth, choosing to lick instead; he started with the underside, then the tip, only to then move to his owner's balls, taking the left one into his mouth, making Kakashi hiss with pleasure, tugging at the blonde's ear harder to keep him going.

When he got the dog-boy back to sucking, he could start feeling himself peak, so he pulled the blonde closer by grabbing onto the hybrid's head, making him take Kakashi all the way, his nose pressing up against the silver hairs he had previously nosed at so eagerly. Naruto's ears tilted backward as he tried to keep up with deepthroating his owner, tears stinging at his eyes and his gag reflex acting up slightly.

"Fuck, here it comes pup." Kakashi warned with a growl, making the hybrid look up at him with teary eyes as the man began to unload down Naruto's throat. He could see the dog-boy try to keep up with swallowing, something he had gotten better at, having fully coughed up the silver-haired man's seed the first time he had blown him.

With his orgasm done, he pulled out of the blonde's mouth, his dick extremely wet and the blonde looking extremely proud. Said blonde swallowed once more and opened his mouth for his owner, sticking out his pink tongue at the same time, to show he had indeed swallowed it all. When he saw Kakashi's approving stare, he quickly went in for a few more licks on the man's dick, cleaning him up as best he could.

"Good boy," Kakashi praised, patting the dog-boys head. The younger smiled in return, getting up to hug his owner, linking his arms around his neck and burying his face in the same place, inhaling the soothing scent.

"I got you something," the silver-haired man started, pulling his boxers and pants back up, turning around to retrieve a small box from the shelf in the entryway of the apartment. "Open it." He finished, smiling gently at the teen whose tail was wagging eagerly in anticipation.

Naruto opened the box messily with eagerness, prying the lid open to reveal an orange leather collar, with a golden nameplate on it that read his name. It was thick and had a D ring for a leash, and an equally orange fluffy interior lining, to keep his neck from becoming irritated. Kakashi could tell the dog-boy was somewhat stunned; he had asked if he would get a collar early on, only for him to remain secretive on the matter, just so the boy wouldn't expect it, plus he had commissioned a custom piece, which had taken a while to be done.

"Kashi!" the teen exclaimed, jumping on his owner once more, licking at his face and practically hanging himself off his neck with his arms.

"Maa, get off so I can put it on you, Naruto." Kakashi instructed with a light chuckle, the boy obeying instantly, though with a cute pout on his face nonetheless.

When Kakashi finally fitted the collar on the blonde's neck, the loving smile he got in return was more than worth it.

* * *

Since the day Kakashi had officially collared Naruto, the blonde had insisted on going on walks again, though this time they went out late at night, with the blonde leashed, which he seemed to enjoy, much to the older man's bewilderment - because even though he had grown somewhat accustomed to the boy's canine behavior, it was extremely weird to be walking around holding a leash that was attached to a crawling, collared, half-human half-dog teen. While on those walks, he briefly wondered how Naruto didn't complain about his knees aching or scraping up considering he'd been crawling on concrete, but he wouldn't put it past whoever created the boy to have made his kneecaps more resilient.

Usually, after their late-night walks, the blonde boy would be extremely happy, although he'd always be somewhat tired too. That was fine for Kakashi, because the dog-boy would be considerably less hyper but he would also be in a cuddly mood, or even better, a horny mood. The latter was the case for their most recent outing; the blonde heading for their bedroom as soon as he walked through the door and Kakashi unclasped the leash from the orange collar.

Kakashi followed, pulling down his face mask as he went along. When he entered the room, it was to see his pet removing the big sweatshirt he had been wearing, leaving him dressed in only one of Kakashi's shirts and the shorts he had gone out in.

"We didn't get a chance to clean you up," Kakashi stated, referring to the blonde's dirty knees, which had already dirtied up the white comforter. He was used to the blonde causing a mess, though that didn't mean he wanted it happening constantly, which is why he usually didn't allow the blonde to go out in shorts.

"Don't care," the dog-boy replied petulantly, moving around the bed to approach Kakashi, who was amused that the blonde had been showing his brattier side recently, as opposed to the boy who had been eager to do everything he had been told to before. The teen placed his hands against the older man's chest, licking at his scarred cheek, then his lips; beginning to kiss lightly at Kakashi's closed lips.

Kakashi, who loved teasing the half-pooch, didn't grant him entrance, hearing a soft whine in return.

"You're teasin' me," Naruto complained with another whine, getting a chuckle out of the silver-haired man.

"Maybe I am," Kakashi replied, nipping at the blonde's uncovered shoulder, a result of the slightly too-big shirt draped over his lithe frame, getting only a whimper in response.

"Want me to fuck you, pup?" he asked in a gruff voice, snaking one hand inside the blonde's shirt, feeling the soft skin hidden beneath it.

The blonde in question didn't reply, only getting away from his owner to get on all fours in the bed, his ass facing Kakashi, tail wagging side to side lazily. The older man was on him instantly, pulling down the shorts and boxers the dog-boy was wearing, his tail moving down instead of its usual upright position to be able to pass it through the hole Kakashi had cut into the clothes. With the garments removed, the blonde kept his tail down, covering his privates, feeling shy all of the sudden and looking back at Kakashi with a reddened face.

"Move your tail, pup." Kakashi instructed, taking the soft appendage in his own hand anyway and moving it up, now able to see the blonde's pink hole, which was already somewhat wet, something he was already used to, though he could admit he had doubted how truthful the website had been about the ' _self-lubrication'_ at first; it was all in all kind of odd, but nonetheless convenient.

He pressed a thumb against the blonde's asshole, seeing it go in slowly and hearing a whimper from Naruto in response. He quickly replaced that thumb with his index and middle-finger, getting both digits in with ease and pressing down on the blonde's prostate, gaining him a soft moan this time. With his other hand, he gripped the boy's tail, working his fingers in and out of the hybrid's hole.

Soon enough, he had the boy a whimpering mess, holding up his bottom half by his tail, his upper half having collapsed against the bed a while ago, the teen not able to keep himself up any longer. From his vantage point, as he kept fingering Naruto ruthlessly, he could see the other's ears twitching uncontrollably, though they were pressed down on his head. The boy was moaning loudly and unabashedly, sobs mixed in with whimpers that were music to Kakashi's ears, who loved the dog-boy being vocal, even if he couldn’t really string words together when it became too intense for him.

Through enough stimulation, he finally got the dog-boy to reach his orgasm, more slick leaking out of his hole and cum shooting out and marking the bed, the boy's legs shaky and his tail stiff, only to then collapse on the bed completely, Kakashi's fingers not following the teen and being removed from the hybrid's hole. Kakashi could tell Naruto had only collapsed onto the bed because he had been holding off from cumming, trying to challenge the older man.

"Maa, we're not done yet, Naruto," he said, pulling the blonde up by the back of his collar, creating pressure against his neck. The blonde groaned softly as he felt himself be pulled up and against the silver-haired man's chest, who began softly biting at one of his ears, giving the boy a jolt of pleasure and bringing his dick back to life.

Slowly, Kakashi started easing himself into Naruto, the previous stretching by his fingers and the wetness coating the hole making penetration easy, though the dog-boy was still tight. As he drove his dick in deeper and deeper, he heard moans from the blonde, then when he pushed the teen back down on all fours, pulled out and quickly rammed it back in, he got a gasp for his efforts.

He mercilessly started pounding into the blonde, caring more about his own pleasure right now, knowing he'd give the blonde another orgasm later - have him as a drooling, incoherent mess under him. He grabbed onto the blonde's tail again as he fucked him, trying not to think too much into the fact that predictably, doggy style was Naruto's favorite position, which was funny in a twisted way.

"Ow! Don't pull on my tail," Naruto complained, looking over his shoulder at Kakashi with a light-hearted scowl, poking his tongue out at him.

"Sorry pup," Kakashi replied, easing his grip on the fluffy tail and leaning over the boy's body to plant a kiss on his tan shoulder. He then grabbed onto the teen's waist, making his body arch more to get a more pleasurable angle for Naruto, who began moaning with more volume, grabbing and twisting the comforter in his hands.

"Wanna look at you," the blonde mumbled, moving his body forward to try and get away from Kakashi's thrusting.

"You do?" Kakashi asked, bringing the blonde back with one hand on his waist and giving a particularly harsh thrust.

" _Nnnh_ , yeah," the blonde replied, panting slightly. With that, Kakashi pulled out, quickly flipping the teen over and letting his eyes take in Naruto on his back, his tan little chest glistening with a layer of sweat and rising up and down, while his big blue eyes were looking at him adoringly. He brought his hands to the boy's nipples, little pink buds – just two of them, luckily – which he began to play with, bringing his mouth closer to softly nip at one of them, switching periodically while the teen moaned softly, his hands buried in silver hair.

As he did this, he slowly eased himself back into that tight, wet heat – _slowly_ this time, and he smirked against the boy's chest when he felt his breath hitch. He began to give shallow thrusts against the blonde, the legs to either side of his hips coming closer, wrapping around him.

" _Harder_ ," the blonde whined, pulling on Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi complied, but he pulled away from his position close to Naruto's chest, straightening himself and grabbing onto the creamy thighs of his pet, thrusting deeper and harder. As he drove himself into the blonde, hitting the boy's sweet spot dead on several times, the blonde became progressively more incoherent and needy, playing with the bedsheets because he had nothing else to grab onto, and feeling awfully out of breath, tears stinging at his eyes from the pleasure.

It was slow but pleasurable, Kakashi reaching deep inside the blonde with each thrust, not trying to draw out wails and loud moans from the dog-boy as he could by pounding into him, but instead seeking whimpers and gasps. He grabbed onto one of the teen's hands that was resting against the bed, pressing his thumb on pink, wet lips, easing it inside the blonde's mouth and playing with the boy's tongue.

" _'M closhe,"_ the hybrid tried to say, his words coming out muffled by Kakashi's finger occupying his mouth, which made the older chuckle lightly, remembering how the scenario was extremely similar to the blowjob he had gotten a couple of weeks ago. He got his thumb out of Naruto's mouth, moving his hand to the boy's dick and running his already wet thumb along the slit that was currently leaking a steady supply of pre-cum.

As he felt his own climax building up, Kakashi removed his hand from the blonde's member, moving it instead to the orange collar that was covering that tan, delicious neck. When he got it off with a quick complaint from the blonde – who loved the collar to death - he began biting and sucking at the skin underneath, earning himself more of those delicious moans he'd been privy to all night.

When his dog-boy came, squeezing down on his cock and leaking more slick from his ass, Kakashi inevitably followed, the sight of Naruto with his soft, toned tummy painted in semen egging him on. As he emptied what felt like buckets of his seed inside the blonde, he bit one of those tan shoulders, marking the blonde as his, Naruto shrieking in response to the pain.

" _Fuck, Naru,"_ Kakashi breathed out, flopping back onto the bed, bringing the blonde with him, while also keeping his dick inside the warm ass he had just been fucking.

"Love you, Kashi," Naruto said after a few moments of silence, licking the older man's facial scar from cheek to cheekbone.

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure I couldve done much better with this, but whatever, kudos n that, I think I deserve something for not blasting readers with bad dog puns all along this fic. also feel free to comment your thoughts or anything else, if you have prompts or ideas id love to hear those too


End file.
